Pitch and Peril
by TheMythicalPlatypus
Summary: College life is just starting out for Phineas Flynn. When he goes to join his girlfriend and older cousin in college, the girls are admitted to a singing group. When the week of the singing finals arrives, college turns a lot more dangerous than he ever thought. Will Phineas and the girls be able to save the day? Or will the home of the Tri-State T-Devils be gone forever?
1. Part One Chapter 1

"One more week!" said Phineas excitedly, waving a flyer in his hand.

"One more week until you finally catch up and become a T-Devil?" joked his cousin.

"Yep!" exclaimed the redhead. Nothing could break his streak of excitement for college at Tri-State State.

TJ smiled. Sure, Phineas was always the happy-go-lucky of the group, but this was an exception. He was more excited than he'd been in a long time. One week, and him and Ferb would join her in college. As she was a year older than them, she naturally had gone to college first. And as a college student, she was excited that her cousin and his girlfriend would be joining her there.

Phineas, of course, was excited as well. Soon, Ferb would ship off to Camford on Oxbury, and he and Isabella would meet up at Tri-State State. TJ had come to pick him up and visit with the family and her friends before they all left for college. Isabella had already left for the college a week ago, so that left Phineas, Ferb, and Buford, as Baljeet had already graduated and was his school's youngest math professor. So they only had a week left before the semester started, and Phineas was ready. Almost.

"So, me and Ferb here better finish packing," he said. "Only got so many days..."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna be down here with Candy. And take it easy, Phin, you still have a week." said TJ. With that she left for the living room.

Phineas folded a t-shirt and gently set it in his suitcase. He sat down on his bed.

Ferb glanced at his stepbrother. He could tell something was up; since beginning to pack, Phineas' cheerful demeanor had died down slightly.

Knowing what to do, he went over and sat next to him. "What's wrong, Phineas?"  
Phineas sighed. He grabbed another shirt and began to fold it.  
"It's...well, we'll be leaving home here in a week. I-I don't know if I'll be ready for that. That, and you're gonna be all the way in England. Inventions aren't gonna be the same, you know." He finished folding and put the article of clothing in his case, and then picked up another.  
"I know. But you know, there is such a thing as cellphones and webcams. And you're going to be two hours away from home. TJ can drive you over to the house for visits." Ferb said.  
"Yeah-hey, what do you mean, TJ can drive me? I am completely capable of driving places," said Phineas.  
Ferb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but can you do so without crashing?"  
Phineas gave Ferb a withering glare. "Yes. Yes I can."  
Ferb laughed. "You swerve at every turn. The rollercoaster had less turbulence than your driving."  
"That was the instructor's fault! HE MADE ME ANSWER THE PHONE!" said Phineas.  
"Denial," said Ferb in sing-song.  
Phineas glared again, then laughed. "All right, so I'm not the most 'reliable' driver," he said, making a hand gesture for quotation marks. "But I've seen worse."  
"Really? When?"  
Phineas was silent for a minute. "Uh..."  
"That's what I thought."  
Phineas rolled his eyes and grinned. He put the clothes in his suitcase and attempted to shut it. "Oh, okay, Irving Du Bois. Have you ever ridden with him?" he asked, finally sitting on the suitcase in an attempt to close it.  
"No." answered Ferb, amused at his brother's fruitless endeavor.  
"I'm-sure-you-have," grunted Phineas, finally getting the overstuffed case to close.  
"And I'm sure he can't be as bad a driver as you."  
"Uh huh." said the distracted Phineas.  
Ferb looked over at him and cocked his head to the side. "You got enough stuff in there?"  
"Yeah." he said, trying to stuff more items into the pocket in the front of the suitcase.  
Ferb rolled his eyes.

Finally Phineas gave up and sat back down. He rested his chin on his hands on his knees. "Well, Ferb, I'm gonna miss this place."  
Ferb nodded.  
"All the adventures, the fun, the family-everything happened here. It's gonna be a little different moving out for a few years." said Phineas. "This house is where everything took place."  
Ferb agreed. "At least you won't be lonely in college," he joked. "You'll always have Isabella."  
Phineas blushed. He gave Ferb a rather annoyed look.  
Ferb grinned deviously. "And TJ."  
"Yes. And TJ," he said.  
"I mean, this is the heart of the invention, where the ideas grew, where we grew, where ideas became reality."

"Where our hearts are."

"Yeah." said Phineas.  
"Listen, Phineas. I know we're both going to miss it here. Trust me, it's only for a few years! I may not be able to visit as often, but you will. And we'll both have family with us. My cousins Pele, Pele, and Beckham are all going to the same school with me. And you'll have your cousin and your girlfriend."  
Phineas blushed hard.  
Ferb continued. "But no matter what, we'll always be able to come back. Always."  
Phineas nodded. He was silent for a few minutes.  
Suddenly he grinned and laughed. "That's gotta be your longest line since the Steve thing, bro," he said.  
Ferb smiled. He knew his work here was done.

"Now let's finish packing. Or at least I have to."


	2. Part One Chapter 2

A while later, TJ and Candace were still chatting. "So, your bros will be off to college next week. Pretty big, huh, Candy?" TJ said.  
"Yep. Dang. 20 years has gone so fast."  
TJ smiled. "Summer has come and passed."  
"The innocent can never last..." Candace sang.  
"Wake me up when September ends..." they both sang in unison.  
They were about to continue when Linda called TJ from the kitchen.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you tell the boys we're going out for Italian food tonight, and to get ready? We'll leave in twenty." she shouted.  
"Okay, I'll tell them." she shouted back. "Darn it," she said to Candace. I was kinda hoping for a musical number, but I guess it can wait. I don't even think we were singing that...right," she said, getting up and walking upstairs.

"You guys done yet?" asked TJ as she entered the two teenagers' room.  
The boys looked up. Ferb was filling his large suitcase with the necessities for his college years overseas while listening to Phineas describe another idea he had planned for that fall.  
"Yeah, almost," replied Ferb, putting another thing into the suitcase.  
Phineas nodded, absorbed in a blueprint he was refining. "Uh huh," he mumbled distractedly.  
"Good. Hey, we're all going out for Italian tonight, so you guys get ready. Aunt Linda wanted me to tell you." she said.  
"Cool. At least it's not Ukrainian food. My stomach was churning after that date with Vanessa a week ago," said Ferb.  
TJ laughed. "Yeah, I bet. You allergic or something?"  
"Probably. It was good food, though," he said. He laughed. "I'll have to get checked."  
She nodded. "Well, you guys get ready soon. We leave in, like, fifteen minutes." she said, walking out.  
"Okay," called Ferb.

She walked into her room. She looked around. Since leaving the previous year, she hadn't really been in here much except for to maybe run in and grab something quickly. So she really hadn't been using the room much, and so it was dusty and dark.  
It had been painted in shades of green and blue, courtesy of the boys, because she had hated the color pink. So Phineas and Ferb had willingly helped her paint it. She sat on her bed and glanced toward the cheesy Betty nightstand. On there stood a framed photo of her parents together. They were smiling happily together.

 _"Smile, Dad."  
Richard Flynn put on a fake smile.  
"A real smile, Dad. Come on."  
Olivia Flynn, his wife, playfully punched him in the shoulder. "C'mon, honey, smile."  
Finally the man smiled. Olivia smiled as well.  
"Okay. Three, two, one-say cheese!" TJ took the picture.  
The subjects both looked dazed for the flash of the camera. TJ grinned.  
"Awesome." said their daughter. "Got it."_

TJ was snapped out of her flashback by Phineas, who knocked at her door. "Hey, TJ, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, sorry." she said. She shook her head.  
Then Phineas noticed the picture frame she was holding. He sat down beside her. "You okay?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. It's just..." She showed him the picture.  
"Oh. I-I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"I miss my Dad too."  
"I know."  
There was silence between the two cousins for a minute.  
"So, you ready for food?" asked Phineas, trying to brighten the conversation.  
"Yeah, I guess," she said, brightening up a little. "Let's go."  
Phineas put a hand on her shoulder as if to say, _I understand.  
_ She nodded again. She gave him a weak smile.  
Phineas smiled back. They both walked out of the room together.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" asked Linda.  
"Yep," said TJ and Phineas.  
Ferb nodded, and Candace and Jeremy agreed.  
"Okay. Let's go, then." Linda said, opening the door for them as they all filed out.


	3. Part One Chapter 3

Eventually the family got packed in the cars and to the Italian restaurant. As they got out, they were all in a good mood, now that TJ was as well, laughing and joking as usual.  
Once inside, the family asked for their reservation and got their table. They all sat down and opened their menus.

Jeremy sat down next to Candace, his wife of course, and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Guys, we have an announcement to make." the 25-year-old spoke.  
Everyone leaned closer to hear the couple's news.

"We're pregnant again."

Linda squealed in excitement. The rest congratulated them. "What is it?" asked Linda excitedly.  
"We're not sure yet. It's too early to know, I'm only a month along," said Candace. Jeremy hugged her shoulders.  
"That's great, Candy!" said Phineas. Ferb nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks, you guys," she said, smiling. "They say in about three months they'll be able to tell the gender of the baby."  
"That's so cool!" exclaimed TJ. "Congrats, you guys. Again."  
The happy couple smiled. "Thanks."

Dinner continued as usual, with lots of excited chatter about college, and about the baby that was coming soon, and the food which was delicious. And so the night continued, until it was time to go home at last.  
"Well, see you later, you two," said Linda to her daughter and son-in-law as they departed.  
"Bye, Mom. Later, bros," she said with a wave. Jeremy waved as well, and held open the car door for Candace as she got in the passenger's side. He got in, and they left.  
After that, the Flynn-Fletchers left the restaurant as well.

TJ popped into the boys' room, as she always did to say good night. There they were getting into their beds. "Good night, you guys," she said through a yawn.  
"Night, TJ. See you tomorrow," said Phineas. Ferb waved.  
"See ya," she said as she departed out of their room and into her own.

She lay on her bed that night, awake and thinking. Her cousins were both going to college within a week. And it had seemed as if only yesterday that she had been picked up from the orphanage by her new legal guardians, Linda and Lawrence, who were also her aunt and uncle. And yet, like Candace had said, or rather sung, that twenty years had gone so fast. For her, it had been closer to fifteen, but Candace was talking about since they had been born. But fifteen since she had been adopted.  
 _Fifteen years,_ she pondered, reminiscing about the past.  
The summers spent hanging out with her friends, the inventions, the discoveries-especially the one about Ferb having a twin sister-had been most riveting. She had been in college for a year now, but since Phineas was coming with her, and Ferb was going to be overseas, she feared the inventions would continue to dwindle. She knew that Phineas wasn't exactly dealing with his best friend leaving well, but at least it wouldn't be forever. But it would still be enough.  
She was determined to keep him going, Ferb or no Ferb.  
She finally turned over on her side, and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Part One Chapter 4

_"We're gonna miss you, Sweetheart," said the woman of her daughter.  
"You be good in college, okay? Call us when you get there. And keep me updated on the games," said her father with a wink.  
The girl smiled. "Don't worry; I will," she said as she wrapped both of her parents in a huge hug.  
"Good. Do you have everything you need, TJ?" asked Richard.  
TJ nodded; she was completely ready. She had been for weeks.  
"Bye, Mom and Dad. See you in a few years," she said. Or so she hoped..._

TJ gasped and shot out of bed with a start. She looked at her damp pillow, and sighed. She lay back down, and continued to cry silently.

An hour later, a soft knock could be heard through the door. "TJ, it's me," said Phineas. "Are you awake in there?"  
TJ arose again, this time more softly. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Come in," she answered.  
Phineas entered rather cautiously, Ferb at his side. "You okay? You usually don't sleep this late."  
"Why? What time is it?"  
Phineas gestured to the alarm clock sitting next to the photo on her nightstand. "Eight," he replied.  
"Well, I kind of had a really bad dream last night, and I guess I just fell back asleep, not thinking. I needed the rest."  
"Oh." He paused and silence took over for a minute. "What happened? I won't tell anyone," he said.  
She sighed. "Well, I was heading off to college, but my parents were there. And they were seeing me off before I left. Then I said goodbye, and I woke up. After that I just went back to sleep again." she said, looking down at her feet.  
"Oh," Phineas said again. "Sorry."  
"It's over now. Thanks for caring,"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, I do, so don't worry. We're always here, TJ. Know that."  
She nodded and tried to smile.

After the moment had passed, Ferb spoke. "Breakfast, anyone?"  
"Sounds good. What's to eat?" asked TJ, brightening up a little.  
"Mother's making omelets," he replied. "Only the best."  
"Ooh, the ones with the good mozzarella cheese?" she asked.  
"Yep. And bacon," he said.  
"Awesome! Okay." she replied.  
The three walked downstairs together.

Downstairs, they could all smell Linda's home cooking, with cheese, eggs, and especially bacon. It was making their mouths water as they inhaled the oh-so-delicious aroma of it all.  
"Oh. My. Gosh, that smells awesome, Aunt Linda," said the redheaded twenty-year-old. Her stomach grumbled.  
"Good morning, TJ. What happened that you're up so late?" the woman said, flipping an omelet.  
"It...I...I had a bad dream, that's all," she replied, looking at the floor.  
Linda being Linda, she shrugged it off and put the omelets on a plate. "Okay then," she said, setting the plate down at the kitchen table.  
"Lawrence! It's ready! she yelled in the general direction of the living room. Lawrence came quickly and sat down. "Morning, you three," he said cheerfully. "Morning," they replied in unison, then laughed. They all sat down, and Linda shelled out the omelets.  
And they had a most delicious breakfast together.


	5. Part One Chapter 5

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly, according to Phineas. TJ had come that week to visit, and also take Phineas to college with her. She would be taking Ferb to the airport to leave, as well, since they had decided it would simply be easier that way.  
Finally that eventful day came at last, and the Flynn-Fletchers and friends came to say goodbye. Isabella had taken a day off of studies and came as well, no doubt to see her best friend and boyfriend.

Linda stood at the door, tears in eyes.  
"Well, I guess it's time to see you three off for college," she said. "Let's take one last family photo, shall we?"  
Phineas and the rest agreed.  
Lawrence got out the camera and tripod. He set the timer and told everyone to pose. "Say haggis!"  
Everyone made a face. The camera snapped the photo.  
"What?" the man asked after looking at the picture.  
"Cheese, perhaps, Father?" Ferb gently pushed.  
"All right then, cheese. I'll set it again." He did so, then rejoined the picture scene.  
"Say cheese!"  
This time, everyone smiled.  
Lawrence again looked at the photo. It was much better this time-everyone had a huge smile.  
"Much better, Ferb," he said. He then showed the rest of the family the photo.  
"Thanks, honey," said Linda. She turned to the kids standing there. She was beginning to cry again at the thought of her two brilliant boys, the imaginative and impossibly cheerful child she had raised from birth, and the silent, yet thoughtful, child who together with his father had slowly filled the gap in her heart that was left to shreds when her husband had died.  
Together, they were the piece of her heart that was left. That one that had grown ever more so since meeting them herself.  
And she was going to miss them.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked her older son, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes, Sweetie. I just...I'm just going to miss you so much," she said, snatching him in a hug and crying.  
"Mom, it...it's okay," he said, hugging her. "We'll visit, I promise."  
"I know. But it's just a little hard seeing my two little boys off to college. You're all grown up now."  
"Yeah. Don't worry, Mom, we'll always be here." he said, pointing to his chest, or rather, his heart.  
She smiled at this; then hugged Phineas again.  
She hugged Ferb. "Call every week, okay?" she said. "Don't forget."  
"I won't, Mum," he said. "I promise."  
Finally she hugged TJ. "Make sure they call," she said.  
TJ giggled. "Okay, Aunt Linda."

The kids all hugged Lawrence and said their goodbyes. Finally, TJ grabbed her bag and opened the door. The others did the same.  
"Goodbye! Love you!" they called, filing out.  
"Goodbye, Sweeties! I love you too!"  
"Goodbye! We'll miss you!"

They put their bags in the car and departed.


	6. Part One Chapter 6

After they had picked up Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, finally the three reached the Danville International Airport, where Ferb was to head off to Camford on Oxbury. There he would be joining his sister and his cousins there in college.

Phineas smiled weakly and held out his hand. "It's been a good run, Ferb." he said. Before he could say any more, Ferb refused his hand and instead hugged him. Phineas returned it.

Ferb walked over to his inherited cousin and gave her a hug.  
"Hey, fool, don't forget to call us," she said, amused by his sudden show of affection, which didn't happen very often.  
"I shall not," he said. "Promise." He smiled.  
"Gonna miss you, bro," said Phineas. Ferb nodded. "And I will miss you two as well." he said.  
Isabella came up and hugged him. "See ya, Ferb." she said.  
"Bye, Isabella," he replied.  
Buford, who declined the hug of course, said, "I can't believe I'm saying this. I am actually gonna miss you, Dweeb."  
Ferb just laughed. "Same here."  
Baljeet declined as well, saying it would be the epitome of awkwardness. "But you shall be missed well, my friend," he said.  
Ferb saluted.

Suddenly a call rang out in the airport speakers:  
"Last call for Flight #578 to London, England. Last call for London, England."

"That's me," said Ferb. "Goodbye, you all. I shall call as soon as I get there," he said.  
Everyone yelled their goodbyes as Ferb ran to the boarding station.

"And he's gone," muttered Phineas softly.

After they had dropped Buford and Baljeet off, the three (as well as their pets) took the hour-long drive to Tri-State State University, where Phineas would register and come stay in TJ's room as her roommate. As they were family, this would be better-Isabella already had a roommate, Ellie, who was a generally nice person and had become fast friends with Isabella. So it was settled, at least with them.

Finally they pulled up to the busy parking lot of the university. Hundreds of students circled the school's property, whether getting people to sign up for their club or team, or dashing off to their classes. "Wow," said Phineas, absorbing the scene around him. They all got out of the car.  
"So, Phineas; what do you think?" asked TJ.  
"It's...it's awesome!" he said, in a better mood now than he had ever been that day.  
"Glad ya like it," she said.

"Welcome to collegiate life, Phineas Flynn."

They took their bags out of the car and went inside to the front desk and registered Phineas. They asked if he could share the room with TJ, and permission was granted, since she did not have a roommate. So they went up to their rooms. Isabella and Ellie's was right next door to theirs, so it was naturally easy access.  
Phineas looked around the room once inside. It was fairly small; it had two twin beds on opposite sides of the room, and a window on one side. It had shag carpeting, and wasn't well decorated except for on what was obviously TJ's side, which consisted of a bed with a blanket of blues and greens, a few photos tacked to the wall, and some sports posters. His side was completely bare, other than the bed. Once he saw this, he knew that it could definitely use an inventor's touch.

"So, this is it, Phin. You home for the next few years." said TJ.  
"Yup. This is it," he said excitedly.  
"You like?" she asked.  
"Well, it definitely needs some touch-ups," he said, looking at the bare white walls. "But that's fixable."  
"Of course." She smiled. "Isabella, why don't you let him meet Ellie?"

She led the two cousins to a room right across the hall from theirs. She stepped in. "Hey Ellie, he's here," she called.  
Ellie stood up from her bed where she was reading a book. "Oh, hey there! You must be Phineas? I've heard a lot about ya," she said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you! I'm Elita, though you can call me Ellie."  
"Nice to meet you too, Ellie," said Phineas, shaking the young woman's hand.  
"Welcome to Tri-State State, Phineas." she said. "What are you majoring in?"  
"Invention, of course," he said. "What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm majoring in Arts. I like to paint and draw. I'm shooting towards art teacher." she said.  
"That's cool," said Phineas. He noticed the guitar in the corner. "You play?" he asked, gesturing toward it.  
"I try," she said. "I don't know an A chord from a treble cleft." she said, disappointed.  
"Maybe we could teach you sometime," he said.  
"That would be cool. Well, I've gotta study, so I'm guessing I'll see you guys later." she said as she waved and sat back down on her bed.  
Isabella closed the door. "Well, that's Ellie," she said. "We're good friends so far. She's really nice, and she loves books a lot. I think her and Ferb would be good friends too."  
Phineas nodded. "He would connect really fast," he remarked.

"Well, Phineas, ready to get settled?" asked TJ.


	7. Part Two Chapter 7

Phineas flopped on his bed with a loud exhale.

"Long day, Phin?" asked TJ with an amused grin.  
"Yeah." he said. "Could have been worse; we could have been stuck in traffic or something."  
She agreed. "True, true."  
"Yup. And I'm still not finished unpacking and stuff," he said with another sigh.  
"I'd have thought you would be done by now," she said.  
"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly Phineas' cellphone launched out a ringtone most annoying, in which a rough voice said:

"Ring. Ring, ring! _RIIIIIIIIIIIII-"_ It was cut off by Phineas answering it and turning a bright shade of red. TJ laughed.  
"Ferb must've...hacked my cell again, heh, heh..." he said as he finally answered the voice on the other end. "Hello?"  
 _"Hello, Phineas. I'm here,"_ said his brother.  
"Hey, Ferb!" he said, cupping his hand over the speaker and turning to his cousin. "It's Ferb."  
TJ rolled her eyes and waited for him to say something else.  
"How was the flight?"  
 _"Good, good; boring without you, but good, I suppose."  
_ "Okay, cool. So you're in London now?"  
 _"Yes. I'm waiting for my bags. Oh, there they are-hang on a second."  
_ After a minute Ferb picked up again. _"Okay, now I have to wait for Faye to get here to pick me up, and get checked in. It's good to be back home."  
_ Phineas was silent for a second. "Yeah, that's cool." he said in a slightly saddened tone.  
 _"Phineas, I didn't mean it that way."  
_ "I know." More silence followed.  
 _"Phineas, are you there?"  
_ "Yeah, I-I'm here."  
 _"I'm sorry. I miss you guys."  
_ "Yeah, we miss ya too," Phineas said. Hoping for a subject change, he talked on another topic. "What time is it there?"  
 _"Around two in the morning. Ugh, jet lag."  
_ "Yeah, tell me about it."  
 _"What about there?"  
_ "Six."  
 _"Jeepers. Eight hours' difference. It's going to take me forever to get used to that."_ Phineas heard a chuckle from the other end. He laughed as well.  
"And when you get back, too." Phineas smiled. He laughed a little. "I hate that."  
 _"Yes, it's quite a bother. DST, too, but even worse."  
_ "Yeah. Well, hey, wanna talk to TJ?"  
 _"Yes, please. Talk to you later, Phineas."  
_ "Yeah, bye, Bro. Talk to ya tomorrow." He then handed the cellphone to TJ. "Ferb wants to talk to you," he said. She took the phone from him and began talking to her step-cousin. "Heya, Ferb!"

Phineas let them chat. He set his suitcase on his bed and began to finish unpacking. He began to miss his brother. They had never been apart for more than a day or so after their parents married; they had been nearly inseparable since then as the best of friends. So Phineas was a little unsettled. But, he told himself, you have to get used to it. 'Cause there's no going back now.

"Okay, talk to you later, Ferb. Say hi to Faye for me," she said, pressing the end call button.  
"Jeesh, eight hours diff. That's a lot," she said, handing the cell phone back to her cousin. "I hate jet lag."  
Phineas chuckled softly. "Yeah, me too."  
"You almost done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. Well, looks pretty good. Hey, I'm thinking about taking you, Izzie, and Ellie to go see a movie. You want to? There's a good thriller playing tonight."  
"Actually, that sounds awesome," he said, smiling. "Let's go."


	8. Part Two Chapter 8

"So, what about it? You guys wanna go?"  
"Yeah, sure; a movie sounds great." Isabella said, turning to Ellie, who was standing beside her. "You want to come?"  
"Sure, that would be awesome. What's playing?" she asked.  
"Uh, I think Back From The Past part one. Great sci-fi action movie." said TJ, checking the listings of the local theater on her phone.  
"Sounds awesome!" said Phineas. Isabella and Ellie agreed. "Cool."

So they departed in TJ's green convertible for the movie theater.

Soon after they got there, they got their tickets and popcorn. They decided to wait for the movie to start instead of going into the theater room where the movie was playing and sitting through all the previews, since they were twenty minutes early.  
There was a small arcade inside the the theater, and so they went and played a few games. There was an air hockey table there; after seeing it, TJ challenged her cousin to a game. With acceptance, they started.  
"First to seven wins," she said, putting the puck on the table and attempting to shoot it into Phineas' goal.  
Finally, after several passes and misses, the game was tied 6 to 6-until Phineas bounced the puck off the table wall and hit it into TJ's goal.  
"Yes!" he exclaimed, pulling a victory fist. TJ laughed. "Good game, Phin," she said, putting her hitter down and walking to another game.  
Meanwhile, Isabella and Ellie were each playing their own games and heard the victory yell from Phineas. "Did you win?" asked Isabella, distracted by her game, in which the player was racing a car synced to a music track, so that the road and speed bumps hit at the same time as a drum hit or such.  
"Yeah," answered Phineas, watching her. "You know, we could turn that game into a real thing," he said thoughtfully, watching her hit a speed bump and catch air. "Instead of a screen, we could have real cars, and the track would be synced to whatever song you want!" he said excitedly, explaining his vision with his hands. He pulled out a small sketchbook from his back pocket and a pencil. Capturing his idea in a drawing, he continued to explain. "You could have different colors for the race track if you wanted, and the colors would change depending on the intensity of the music. That would be so cool!" he said, showing his sketch to TJ. "Awesome," she remarked, looking at the picture.  
Ellie finished her game and walked over to Phineas. "Is that even physically _possible?_ " she asked in disbelief.  
"Anything is possible, Ellie. You just have to believe in yourself," said Phineas.  
Isabella finished as well and looked at Phineas' sketch. "Cool!" she said. "Awesome. I knew you would think of something soon."  
"Yep," said Phineas. "Guys, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"  
"There it is," said Isabella with a smile.

After that, they played a few other games and then went into the theater room. Since the movie was a rerun, there weren't many people there. So they were able to get good seats and enjoy the movie and popcorn.


	9. Part Two Chapter 9

"So, what did you think?"  
"It was cool. You?"  
"I'd already seen it. I love that movie."  
TJ and Phineas talked as the group of four walked out of the movie theater and to TJ's car.  
"Can I drive?" asked Phineas eagerly when they reached it.  
His inquiry was met with a loud chorus of "NO." from TJ and Isabella. Phineas sighed.  
"Sorry, cuz, but you'd kill us all. No offense." said TJ.  
Phineas gave her an annoyed glare, then got in the backseat of the convertible.  
TJ laughed to herself and got in the driver's seat. They drove back to the college.

"See ya tomorrow, guys," said Phineas, as the four parted ways in pairs across the hall.  
"Bye, Phineas." Isabella kissed him on the cheek. Phineas blushed.  
"B-bye, I-Isabella," he stuttered, making himself blush even more. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly.  
Isabella rolled her eyes and grinned. "Night, you guys." Her and Ellie walked into their dorm room, and TJ and Phineas to theirs.

"What?" said Phineas.  
"Nothing," said TJ. "You guys are so cute together."  
Phineas blushed again. He remained silent.  
TJ, however, caught his eye. She grinned and shook her head.

"Better catch some Z's," remarked Phineas as he got into his bed.  
"Yeah. You have your first college class tomorrow." replied TJ, across the room.  
"Goodnight, TJ."  
"Night, Phin."


End file.
